


Hatake Holidays

by Derenieh_Maeverin



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derenieh_Maeverin/pseuds/Derenieh_Maeverin
Summary: This will be the first year in ages that you don't get to spend with Kakashi, and you're bummed as hell, but you still try to make the best of it.Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic Event!Discord Name: demikitten#1807
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Hatake Holidays

Winter time in Konoha. While it almost never snowed, the temperature did drop pretty low this time of year, something that you hated due to your inability to keep your hands and feet warm no matter how many layers of socks and gloves you managed to layer on.

As you laced up the standard combat boots issued to all ninja for colder weather, you glanced up at the clock ticking away quietly on the credenza in your living room.

“Damnit, I’m gonna be late if I don’t hurry up.” You mumbled to yourself and jumped up. You pulled the heavy winter coat everyone teased you for off of the hook and pulled your arms through the sleeves before tugging on your scarf and gloves and ear-warmers. Just as you were about to head out, you remembered the most important thing.

“The gifts!” Shuffling around the room you mumbled to yourself as you looked for the bags. “Where did I put them?...” You could hear the deep, knowing timber of your love pointing you in the right direction as if he was right next to you.  _ I left them in the spare room closet on the shelf. _

And they were right there just as he said. You grabbed the multi-colored bags, packed with decorative tissue paper, and turned off all the lights as you rushed out the door.

The wind practically smacked you in the face, stinging your cheeks and nose, as the cold made itself known in the most aggressive way. Not that you had time to be upset. Everyone was already waiting. And a certain yellow-haired goofball was sure to have something to say about your tardiness.

The sky was dark but the streets were lit with the usual lamp posts, and extra string lights and garlands accompanied the scene in celebration of the holiday season. And the town was really bustling, as was tradition for the holiday’s eve. The shops and restaurants were packed as everyone celebrated with friends before celebrating with their families the next day. 

Finally, your destination came into view. An upscale ramen place that that same yellow-haired goofball got to pick out. It was his turn this year. 

You stepped inside and sighed as the immediate relief of indoor warmth enveloped you. There was no one at the host stand, so you looked around the dimly lit restaurant searching for your party.

“Sensei! Over here!” You turned slightly to the left to see one Naruto Uzumaki waving and shouting for you. Next to him, Sakura Haruno seemed to mumble something threatening to him that made him blanch and sit down. Still you waved, giving a cheery smile and made your way over. 

“Sensei, you’re late and we’re starving. Hurry and sit down so that we can order!” The Uzumaki urged.

“Damnit, Naruto what did I just say?! Don’t be rude!” It was clear to you that Sakura had caused some sort of bodily injury to the blonde under the table by the way he flinched and groaned. You spoke up to stifle your laugh.

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late. I totally lost track of time.” You placed the gifts on the floor next to the empty chair reserved for you and pulled your coat off, draping it on the back of your chair.

“Wow, what a beautiful dress, Sensei!” Sakura complimented, eyes practically sparkling as you sat. The dark green, long-sleeved, slim-fit, velvet dress you picked out reminded you of your love at a time when you couldn’t be with him. It wasn’t much comfort, but it was something.

“Thank you, Sakura. I love what you did with your hair. The braided crown is lovely on you. And Sai and Naruto, you both look very handsome all cleaned up.” You received smiles from the whole team and an added blush from Naruto.

Soon, a waiter came to take everyone’s orders and to take your coat to coat check.

“Order whatever you want guys. It’s all on me.” You assured them to which Naruto’s eyes lit up and he flipped through the menu again to find extra things to order.

Once the waiter had gone, you leaned your elbows on the table, tucking your hands under your chin and smiled cheerfully.

“So, what are everyone’s plans for the holiday tomorrow? Anything special?”

“Oh um yes!” The pink-haired young woman spoke up first. “Sasuke is coming to spend the day with my family. He arrives early in the morning.”

“Oh how wonderful, Sakura-kun. I’m glad he was able to find time during his mission to visit. What about you, Sai?”

The quiet, observing ninja looked up from the sketchpad he carried around everywhere.

“Hm? Oh, yes I am visiting with the Yamanakas. Ino wants to formally introduce me to her parents...I still haven’t finished the gift she asked me to make for them.” He looked back down to his sketchbook. 

“Well it’s about time! You’ve been dating for like five hundred years!” Naruto chimed in, excited and somehow teasingly.

“Every relationship moves at a different place, Naruto. What are your plans? Will you be visiting the Hyuga compound to see Hinata? Maybe you’ll actually ask for her hand this time?” You could tease too.

“What? No! We haven’t been dating long enough for marriage, Sensei are you crazy?!” The blond practically shrieked, but his face flushed a deep red from how embarrassed he was.

You and Sakura shared a giggle before you put on your best Sensei, Academy-education face and voice.

“In due time, of course. There’s no rush, Naruto.”

Still, his pout was amusing and you let a smile soften your expression.

“Well, what about you, Sensei? Do you have plans?”

“Me? Oh well-”

You were cut off by several waitresses delivering all of the food that mostly Naruto ordered.

“Whoohoo! Eat now, talk later!” 

After all these years, the Uzumaki still had so much energy. You rolled your eyes slightly and shook your head before following suit and digging in.

For a while, it was relatively quiet at the table with just the sounds of a bustling restaurant, clinking chopsticks and china, and the occasional comment about how delicious an item was. 

It was pleasant. You genuinely enjoyed visiting with Team 7 and catching up with them. Naruto and Sakura had grown so much since their time at the Academy where you’d taught them all the principals of Genjutsu. Of course, Sai came later, and as a surprise, but you found his studies on human behavior to be so endearing from the start. Well...after the initial suspicion had worn off. Now they were all young adults, going on important missions, falling in love, and excelling in all aspects of life. It truly warmed your heart.

“Sensei? What are you thinking about?” Sakura asked, having been the first to finish eating only because she always ordered small.

You flushed, embarrassed for having spaced out a bit.

“I was just thinking about how proud I am of you guys. You’ve all grown so much, and I’m honored to have been witness to your greatness.” 

Sakura looked away bashfully, and Naruto’s cheeks tinged pink as he swallowed the huge bite of whatever he was eating.

“Aww Sensei, why ya gotta be so mushy?” He did mutter a quiet thanks under his breath though.

Sai also offered a very formal and polite ‘Thank you’.

“S-so? You never answered before, Sensei. Do you have plans for the holiday tomorrow?”

“Me? Not this year. The Hokage is away on business to Suna Country, so I’ll be sending the day alone.” You couldn’t help the way the corners of your lips turned down. You would never tell him, but you were pretty disappointed to hear that he would be gone. “This will be the first time in ten years that we don’t spend this day together, but it is okay. He has important duties now.”

“Oh right. This is our first year celebrating the Eve tradition without Kakashi-sensei…” Naruto frowned deeper than you did. “It feels weird not to have him here...Not that it isn’t nice to have you!” The blonde added hastily, always trying to avoid Sakura’s wrath.

This wasn’t your first year spending the Eve with Kakashi’s old team. He’d started inviting you several years back since you had nowhere else to go, no other family to see. Still, you were no replacement for the silver-haired love of your life. 

“W-well you could spend the day with me and my family!” Sakura offered, clearly feeling bad for you.

“How sweet of you to offer. Thank you, Sakura. But I plan to get some work done for the upcoming semester and catch up on some chores. The day will come and go in no time at all.”

“Why did Kakashi-sensei have to go? Couldn’t he have just sent his plans with a carrier hawk or something?” Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms. You wondered if he was upset for just his sake or for yours too.

“Being Hokage is not his favorite thing. He spends so much time locked away in his office with paperwork and attending meetings. He practically jumps at any opportunity to get out these days. It’s good for him.” You reasoned, understanding the man fully because of all the complaining you’d listened to since he took the position.

“I don’t know what he’s whining about. I’m gonna love it when I’m Hokage!” 

You smiled at the blonde’s confidence over the matter. Maybe he would actually have a better time dealing with the administrative duties of running a village. You hoped so for his sake.

As things got quiet again around the table, you looked down at your hands in your lap, only to be reminded of the gifts you’d brought as the colorful bags stood out against the dark flooring of the restaurant.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” You reached down and grabbed them before lifting them up to reveal. “Kakashi picked out gifts for you guys!”

“Wow really?” Naruto offered a cheesy grin, while Sakura and Sai offered ones of a more subtle excitement.

“Kakashi picked these all by himself?” The kunoichi asked, surprised.

“Well, I may have helped a little.” You smiled and passed out the bags. “Please, open them!”

You watched as each of them opened their gifts with sparkling eyes and eager hands. For Sakura, you picked out a set of steel needle tools as the young kunoichi had always wanted to learn to use them from Shizune and a beautiful jade hair clip you rightfully thought would go lovely with her eyes. Sai received a set of hand-carved paint brushes depicting his scrolled beasts and a book on the customs of a few lesser known villages in the Land of Waves. Naruto, always the easiest to shop for, received a special coupon for unlimited ramen for a year at Ichiraku’s and-

“Wait a minute...is this…”

Your smile widened and you nodded as the blonde realized what he was looking at.

“It was the one your father wore during his time as Hokage. Kakashi got it released from the archives for you.” You could already see the tears welling up in Naruto’s eyes, and you wished Kakashi could be here to see. This was the only gift he’d actually come up, asking you to fill in the blanks for the rest of the team.You were more than happy to help.

You watched the blonde pull the caped hand onto his head, smashing down his signature spikes without a single care. 

“Naruto…” Sakura delicately covered her mouth in something akin to awe.

Sai immediately flipped a page in his sketchbook, grabbing one of the new brushes he’d received, and began scribbling away at the sight of the future Hokage.

“It looks great on you, Naruto.” It did. He would make a great Hokage when his time came. Everyone knew it.

The young Jounin wiped away any tears before they could fall.

“Damnit. I’m gonna...thank the hell out of him when I see him next!” Naruto swore on it, punctuating the promise by punching his fist in the air.

“Thank you, Sensei. Please thank Kakashi-sensei for us too if you get to see him before we do.” Sakura beamed as she placed the clip in her hair and you smiled warmly at her when she’d lowered her hands.

“It matches your eyes so well!” You added and then spent the next few minutes listening to the young kunoichi talk about all the ways she could wear and accessorize with the clip. It never really mattered what you talked about with any of them. You just enjoyed your time.

Eventually, Sai interrupted Sakura’s musings to show off what he’d been working on. He flipped his sketchbook around to show a painting of you standing behind a modified Team 7, similar to the one of Kakashi and the original team back from their Genin days. But in this one, everyone was grown up and in their formalwear and Naruto was in his Hokage hat. It was such a sweet image, and it made you feel more a part of this group than you ever had before.

“Oh wow, Sai. This is lovely. Your talent continues to astound me.”

“I want to get all of us to sign it. And then, after I frame it, I’ll have it delivered to your home.” The artist explained and turned the piece back to himself to keep working. You wondered if he knew how significant his offering was to you. 

Dessert came and went in what seemed like a blur as Naruto decided to detail his most recent trainings and missions. The blonde absolutely loved to talk when he wasn’t inhaling ramen, and you were happy to listen.

But soon, you were all disrupted by a ruckus near the front of the restaurant. When you turned to look, you noticed several of the other Konoha 11 charging towards your table. The one you knew to be the rambunctious Kiba Inuzuka and the ever-poised Ino Yamanaka came up to the table, greeted you with bows and pleasantries, and turned to their comrades.

“Aren’t you guys coming? The party is starting soon!” Ino asked and waved adoringly to Sai who finally started to put his sketchbook away.

“Where’d you get the cheap hat, Naruto? A gift shop for visitors?” Kiba teased and then gave a barking laugh when the Uzumaki reacted exactly as he’d expected.

“Oh right I almost forgot. Everyone in our graduating class plus Team 10 always get together after we all hang out with our teams and old senseis. I guess we lost track of time.” Sakura explained.

“Oh, then you’d best be on your way!” You chimed in and turned to give a wave to everyone waiting by the doors. “Can’t break tradition on behalf of your old academy teacher.”

“Are you sure, Sensei?” Sakura asked, clearly hesitant to leave you even as Naruto was drooling at the sight of Hinata from across the room and gathering his things as quickly as possible.

“Of course, dear. Thank you for thinking of me, but please, go be with your friends. Have loads of fun!” You got up to help them gather the rest of their things, cheerfully ushering them out of the restaurant before any more protest or concern could arise from any of them.

And then, once they’d disappeared down the street, you walked slowly back to the empty table. Only then did the loneliness really hit you as you sunk back into your chair and stared at the spots your former students had just occupied.

The holidays had always been sad for you for as long as you could remember. You would visit your sister’s grave for many years, but that had gotten even more painful as you’d gotten older, so you stopped. 

But then, Kakashi came into your life and changed all of the sad moments you regularly dealt with into happy ones.

Except, he wasn’t here this time. It was frustrating to realize how fast the misery could creep back in without his presence, but you knew it would. You’d become more accustomed to the misery since he’d taken the Hokage position. You would go days without seeing him pretty regularly and that was barely manageable. This time, it had been several weeks since seeing him, and you found yourself doing anything and everything just to stay busy and keep the despair away long enough until you passed out from over-working.

Was it healthy to be this dependent on another person? No. Did you have any plans to remedy that unhealthy habit? No.

You sighed and pulled out your wallet to cover the absolute feast of a meal and leaned your elbows on the table, placing your head in your hands as you waited for the waiter to return with your receipts and change. Eventually, when he did, he returned with your coat as well, offering to help you into it as a standard gentlemanly favor.

You accepted and bundled the rest of the way up before shuffling past the cheery groups and tables full of people still enjoying the evening to the fullest.

Outside, the cold was brutal, maybe even more so than earlier. Whether that was because the temperature had dropped more or because it seemed a fitting accompaniment to your loneliness was up for debate. You sighed and pulled your hood up, tightening the loop of your scarf while your hands were up.

To be honest, you appreciated the anonymity the hood provided as you didn’t really want to be stopped and chatted at by anyone you knew on the walk home. Why not start the solo aspect of this holiday now? No use in prolonging the inevitable.

You shoved your gloved hands down into the pockets of the long, heavy coat and was struck immediately by the emptiness within them.  _ Where are my keys? _

You definitely remember hastily turning the bottom lock on your apartment door as you rushed out for dinner, but did you grab the keys? In your mind, you could see them hanging on the hook by the door, shining menacingly as if they knew you’d forgotten.

While this was really only a minor convenience, you were a ninja for goodness sake, it felt so much more heavy. Like the whole universe was playing a role in keeping you away from Kakashi. From his physical existence. From the home you shared together. From his comforts which you valued more than anything. 

In a huff of frustration and submission, you plopped down on an empty bench in the atrium of your small complex. All the plants and trees were dormant, and the water feature was shut off for the winter, but at least you could see the moon peeking through the heavy, passing clouds. And the several layers you wore mostly protected you from the icy cold of the seat.

You tried to strike a balance between the swirl of emotions inside your mind and heart. It was okay to be disappointed and sad. It was okay to miss him and want him close for the holiday. For any day, really. But you needed to be strong because this wasn’t the first, nor would it be the last time you’d be alone for an extended period of time or a holiday. Running a nation didn’t get put on hold for special occasions. Not when peace times were so new.

You blinked away the tears brimming at your eyes if only for the fact that they would make you colder and probably freeze into ice before they could make it down your cheeks. Maybe closing them completely would lock those salty tears inside.

You sat there for ages. Or possibly only minutes. The whole time wasn’t spent stemming off tears, but a lot of it was. It had to be a few hours because when you opened your eyes again, the moon was in a different position. You were frozen stiff by now, but still, you didn’t want to move. You didn’t want to face the empty apartment, full of things that reminded you of him and your present loneliness.

“Planning on spending this holiday as a living popsicle?”

_ That voice. _

That baritone, playful timber sent your heart rate sky-rocketing. Had you been out in the cold so long that you were starting to hallucinate from hypothermia? You didn’t  _ feel  _ too terribly cold, but that was also part of the process of freezing to death, too. You scoffed at yourself for being so dramatic. You knew that you would go inside before you were in any real danger. He  _ was  _ coming back after all. And you even had things outside of him to love for. Your job and students. Your duty to the village.

Anyways, there was no way you could be hearing that voice for real. He was hundreds of miles away on an important mission. You stared up at the moon, watching it be completely overtaken by clouds this time, cursing it as if it was the reason you were hallucinating and not your dumb idea to sit out in the cold.

But then he called out your name, and that playful tone switched to one of much more concern. It made you gasp and finally turn your head slightly to follow the sound to its origin.

“...Kakashi?” His name passed your lips on nothing more than a cracked whisper.

“Heeey. You scared me there.” He came to stand in front of you, carrying a large brown-paper bag in his arm. “What are you doing out here? You hate the cold.”

“What are YOU doing out here? You’re supposed to be in Suna.” You tried to move, but your body was very stiff from the temperature. Kakashi put the brown bag down and helped you slowly make it to your feet.

“I came back early. I didn’t want to miss celebrating with you.” You could see how brightly he was smiling through the mask. His lips were curved up beneath the fabric, and his visible eye was severely squinted. “Surprise!”

All those tears you’d held back for hours sprung forward without your permission and started streaming down your face as you took in his presence really here in front of you. And the tears didn’t freeze on your cheeks, but they did start to soak into your scarf.

Kakashi looked alarmed and immediately brought his hands up to your face to thumb at the tear tracks.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did you already have plans? Did I interrupt something important?” He pulled you into his chest, wrapping his arms around your frozen upper body. “I knew I should have sent word beforehand-”

“No, silly.” You interrupted as his warmth started to melt the cold off of your freezing limbs and body. “I’m happy. I didn’t want to say it before you left, but...I was really disappointed about not being able to be with you on the holiday this year.”

When you finally pulled back to look up at him, his playful eyes had softened.

“B-but I don’t want you to stress about me. You have way more important things to focus on as Hokage-” You rushed to add in as you could see him starting to worry.

“Nothing is more important to me than you.” If the conviction in his steely grey eyes wasn’t enough to be convincing, the way he whispered his words out seemed to envelope you in his unending love. “If there is ever anything bothering you, you tell me, okay?”

You could only nod because you couldn’t be sure that you would and the compounding guilt of worrying him and partially lying was making your stomach turn. You knew he could tell that something was off, but instead of pressing further, he kissed your temple and smiled down at you.

“Let’s go inside. We still have a little time to celebrate the Eve.” He grabbed the brown paper bag he’d sat on the bench and draped his other arm over your shoulder, ushering you into your building. 

At the door, you were again reminded of your foolish mistake.

“Oh umm, I left my key when I rushed out to see the team.” You flushed even darker than the pink from the cold as you explained.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, removing his arm from your shoulders to put his key from one of his flack jacket pockets.

“Somehow, being forgetful makes you even cuter.” He unlocked the door and let you in, following close behind and flipping the light switch to your cozy living room.

You only thought to ask what was in his big bag as he was whisking into the kitchen with it.

“What did you bring, anyways?” You called out as you peeled off your jacket and winter accessories.

“Nothing too special. Gifts from Gaara and some treats for us to enjoy tonight.” He answered. You could hear glass clinking and rustling, but couldn’t make out what he was working on.

“Gaara is always so sweet. He’s grown into quite the caring and charismatic leader.” You mused, remembering the angry little child from the Chuunin exams all those years ago. It was clear that he had been enduring a lot of pain back then.

“His older brother is getting married next autumn. They’re all really growing up.”

“We should do that at some point.” You joked off-handedly and smiled to yourself as you always did when you thought about the legendary group of kids you knew and loved. Finally, you got your boots unlaced and pulled them off to set them by the door. As you heard Kakashi come in, you turned to see him standing in the middle of the room with a tray and oogling eyes.

“Oh wow, this all looks great.” You said, ignoring his horn-dog ways even though you knew  _ exactly  _ what seeing you in that green velvet dress did to him. On the tray were two glasses of a sparkling beverage, an assortment of little deserts, and the exact tiny cactus plant you’d been studying and pining over for the past few months. “Is that a-?”

“Uh-huh. Native to Suna and picked straight from the Kazekage’s private greenhouse.” You could envision the cheesy grin you knew he was giving you underneath his mask, and he set the tray down on your coffee table, knowing what your next move would be.

“Oh Kakashi it’s perfect!” You practically leaped into his open arms, hugging him almost as tight as he hugged you back.

He leveled his glittering silver gaze on you.

“Only the best and most precious for you.” It always blew you away how this man kept proving over and over in small and large ways how much he cared for you. And never once had you doubted it.

“S-should we get to this spread you’ve put together?” You asked and blushed because even ten years later, his intensity set butterflies off in your stomach and prompted you to deflect.

“Of course, but first-” In a flash, he’d pulled his mask down and pressed his soft lips against yours. And before your knees could even make to buckle, one of his strong arms was wrapping around your waist to hold you up and close. Maybe it was just because you hadn’t seen him in a few weeks that your body started to buzz at his touch, or maybe he was just that good. Not that you could be bothered to figure that out any time his hands were on you.

“Happy holidays.” He pulled back just enough to brush his lips across yours as he whispered sweetly to you. You pecked his lips again and responded in kind before finally being released.

The spread of little desserts were delicious, although you enjoyed nothing more than just getting to lean up against Kakashi, shoulder-to-shoulder, and listen to him recount his mission to the Hidden Sand. Eventually, he turned the conversation on you, though.

“How were the kids?”

“Mm a little sad to have missed you, but oh Kakashi you should have seen how Naruto’s eyes lit up when he saw your gift. He won’t ever admit it, but he was close to tears. They ended up rushing off to a K11 party after clearing me out.” You chuckled to yourself. The bill had been huge, thanks to Naruto, but it was more than worth it. “Sai made a drawing of the four of us right at the table that he says he’ll be sending here once it’s complete.”

“It sounds like you had a good time despite my absence.” He said and pushed another fork full of dessert towards your mouth. You accepted and nodded as you chewed. He followed up with another kiss almost immediately after you’d swallowed as he’d done each bite before. 

Between the sugar high, Kakashi’s doting care, and the pear-flavored sparkling cider, you found yourself lulled into a state of dreaminess.

Of course, Kakashi noticed and leaped at another opportunity to take care of you, something he regularly felt guilty about not getting to do as much these days.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed for the night.” He spoke in a hushed voice as he placed the plates and glasses back on the tray and coffee table.

You whined in protest, not wanting to miss a single moment with him while you had him. Sleep was for the weak and not madly in love. But Kakashi lifted you up into his arms anyways and carried you back to your bedroom as if your feet were never allowed to touch the ground.

“I can walk Kakashi.” You challenged even as you pressed your face further into his chest. The way he chuckled just sort of vibrated throughout his chest in the most soothing way to your skin.

“I know, but indulge me for tonight.” Once in your room, he kicked the door closed with his foot and put you down on your feet only to pull you into a warm hug. Weeks without something as simple as this embrace had really been hard on you, and it wasn’t until tonight that you had really let yourself feel that.

Not that you could revel in any of it for too long because you felt Kakashi’s lithe fingers delicately tugging at the zipper at the back of your dress.

He hushed you before you could even comment on his perverted ways.

“Shh I’m just helping you out of this for bed. I just want to rest tonight.” He kissed the tip of your nose and then your forehead as he got the zipper all the way down. You did look beautiful in this, though. I think this is my favorite dress of yours.”

You smiled knowingly as the dress dropped easily from your hips and Kakashi kneeled to offer you a steadying shoulder and help you step out of the fabric.

“I know. This is the one that makes you drool no matter how many times you see me in it.”

“I do not drool.” Kakashi challenged, mocking offense. “I’m a dignified leader.”

“You’re a pervert in a robe and fancy hat.” 

Kakashi laughed along with you because for one, you were right, and two, your joy was infectious to him.

“You never cut me any slack you know.” Your Hokage smiled down at you, pulling you into the strength of his body, eyes sparkling playfully.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way, and you know it.” Was your sassy response.

“I do. You’re perfect in every way to me.” 

Damn. Every single time he got serious like that, you would blush pink like geraniums. You ducked away from his gaze and grasp, turning away to pull the clasp of your bra.

“A-aren’t we supposed to be going to sleep? It’s been such a long day, right?” You threw on an oversized t-shirt, one of Kakashi’s and what was always your nightwear whether he was home or not. You chose to ignore his amused chuckle and just climb into bed under the heavy comforter you deemed absolutely necessary in the winter. You could hear your man padding across the room and managed to register the quiet beep of the humidifier on the dresser and the room being plunged into relative darkness. 

And soon enough, your silver-haired love was saddling up beside you to take his rightful place as Big Spoon. You wouldn’t remain in that position, you never did as you preferred your stomach or back for sleeping, but here, in Kakashi’s arms, was always the perfect place to start. When his arms slipped around your waist, pulling your back to his chest and your hips into his, you truly felt your body relax. Sleep would come quickly, and you both could tell.

“Good night, my sweet Lotus. Happy Eve.” He whispered into your hair and kissed your shoulder. “I love you.”

And once he was sure you’d drifted off to sleep, he added, even softer than me before, “Marry me” just as he had the past hundred nights you’d fallen asleep in his arms. Maybe tomorrow he’d have the courage to say it out loud…

Tomorrow for sure.


End file.
